


the hottest summer fling

by redlemonade



Series: Summer Salt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beach Holidays, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: Minghao finally goes on the summer vacation he's dreamed of since he was young, and his close friends got to come alone as well. Hell, he even met the most attractive boy he has ever laid on eyes on.Why'd the hot guy's surfer friend have to be such a damn annoyance, though?





	the hottest summer fling

Minghao absolutely adores the beach scene.

 

It's usually the feeling of sand between your toes and the refreshing breeze against hot skin he likes the most, but nothing can top the feeling of your body getting drenched in the cold, saltwater waves of the ocean. The feeling of your body emerging from a cool embrace of water to the hot sun hitting your uncovered skin. There's an intriguing thrill he loved about the ocean.

 

It's not just what's in the water he loved. He enjoyed relaxing on the beach under umbrellas, chatting to his friends or tuning in on the summer playlist on the radio. Or playing a long game of volleyball beside the beach, the sun's radiation making sweat pools form all around.

 

He also liked the people at the beach. Especially the good looking ones. This was his chance to finally get the relationship he deserves, and what's better than meeting at a beach? Nothing.

 

"This is it, guys. I'm going to find a guy here even if it gives me skin cancer." He announces when he and his friends start carrying their supplies out to the beach. He has a cooler in one hand while his own beachtowel rests across his left shoulder, and the other hand holds an umbrella which is held against his right shoulder.

 

Two of his companions, Seungkwan and Hansol, held bags with snacks, sunscreen, tanning oil, an inflatable beach ball, and other necessities in their arms. The other friend that came along, Junhui, held another umbrella and his, Seungkwan, and Hansol's towels.

 

"I'd like to see that happen." Junhui turns to speak back at Minghao's bold claim. "You're as romantic as a snapping turtle."

 

Minghao let's out a groan. "Do you want to bet? I bet I can get anyone here in a blink of an eye." He snaps and throws his towel onto the cooler after setting it down in the sand and swiftly opens the umbrella. Junhui smirks before doing the same thing with his umbrella, stabbing it into the sandy flooring next to him. He throws the towels down underneath the umbrella. "I don't think that's smart, Hao. I know you'll lose."

 

Before either of them can make a snarky comment, Seungkwan let's out a gasp. "We're not here to date strangers, you two! We're here to have fun at the beach!" He says as he throws the bags down next to the cooler.

 

"We're here for two months, I've got time to get with at least a few." Minghao smiles at him cheekily before looking back at his betting friend. "Alright, you're on. What's the bet?"

 

Junhui was searching through the bags while talking. "Okay, if you can get a guy in the next two weeks, I'll buy you lunch for three weeks when we get home, anytime you want." He pulls out a sunscreen bottle, pointing it upwards at Minghao's chest. "But if you lose, you'll have to buy me lunch for three weeks. You in?"

 

Minghao grabs the sunscreen bottle from his hand. "Oh you bet your ass I'm in. This'll be the easiest bet I've ever had." He had great confidence in himself, he suspected this to be a piece of cake. There's no doubt he was good looking.

 

"We literally just set foot on the beach and you've already started a bet." Hansol says, "What's next? Who can kiss the most people in a day?" He says it as a joke, but when it came to Junhui and Minghao nothing was impossible.

 

Seungkwan doesn't let them try to say anything else. "We're here to have fun! Fun!" He repeats, rubbing white cream across his arms. He had gotten to work with applying sunscreen while they were betting. "Especially you Minghao, you're the one who was the most excited."

 

Minghao smirks to himself while he smears sunscreen across his skin with Junhui's bottle. "I know Kwan. Don't worry, I'm definitely excited to throw myself in the ocean." He throws the half-empty container back to Junhui, who catches it easily.

 

Seungkwan grimaces. "Salt water makes my skin feel like paper when I'm in it for too long." He picks at the flesh of his arms. He wasn't as tan as his three companions, but he wasn't extremely pale either.

 

Hansol laughs. "You'll still look fine, paper skin or not." Seungkwan smiles at him shyly, looking away before awkwardly handing him the sunscreen container.

 

Minghao, on the other hand, was tired of their mushy convo. He leaves them in a flash, making a run towards the clear waters ahead. He dashes around children and others setting up their beach chairs and umbrellas. The sun made him feel like he was being cooked into a food dish. While he runs down, the wind pelts his face, and then changes direction that makes the breeze hit his left side view. His feet make holes in the sand and he tries to keep himself moving without tripping over sand ditches and castles made by the children there.

 

Then he stops right in front of the ocean and he can't help but think how memorizing it really was in person. His toes curled into the sand each time a wave pooled over his feet. He couldn't help but stop and stare. The sun cradles over the sea, making glimmers of light strand across its watery surface, like it was just a giant piece of artwork. Minghao would definitely paint this scene when he got back to the beach house, no doubt about it.

 

Suddenly, everything begins to crash exactly like the ocean's crashing waves. He feels a purposeful shoving of his body forward and he falls straight faced into the ocean water. He feels like it's gonna start boiling when his wet front turns to see Junhui standing there snickering.

 

"God damn you Jun!" He grabs onto Junhui's leg and pulls him down with him. He forcefully lands next to Minghao in the water, causing them both to get ungulfed by a wave passing over their heads. Minghao couldn't help but laugh when his friend coughs out salt water and sand from below.

 

Junhui gives him a furrowed browed look with a smirk on his lips. He splashes Minghao in the face quickly before flicking up to his feet and jumping further into the waters. Minghao also reacts quickly to his sudden action, and begins to swim after him. He didn't like to admit it, but Junhui was an extremely fast swimmer. During middle school, he took swimming for three years. Minghao was in it for almost two years, but he wasn't nearly as good as him.

 

He tries his hardest to follow him, but suddenly he goes underwater and Minghao freezes in his place. He looks around, turning in every direction. That doesn't stop Junhui from popping up right under the boy and causing him to be atop his shoulders. Minghao was always quick on his feet, so he immediately falls forward while pulling on the other's head. When his body falls into the water, Junhui is forced down as well.

 

When they both emerge, they hear the blowing of a whistle and yelling near them. Both wipe the itchy water off their eyelids and turn towards the sudden noise. They both had the feeling it was directed towards them as they were playing around quite rough around other people along with them being a tad far out, causing them to start swimming closer to the shore too.

 

Then Minghao sees him, and his heart feels like it's about to burst. He sees a man with glistening black hair that stood out amongst the sun that stuck to his forehead. His eyes looked squinted, but really that was the way they were originally shaped and he thought that matched his cheeks and the way his mouth agaped. A dark pair of sunglasses hung on his head, and he sees the well known red and white colored life guard lanyard hanging around his neck, the whistle on it being held next to his lips. Minghao thought he had witnessed an angel.

 

The angel boy speaks, "Hi guys. Please don't get too wild, we don't want anyone to get hurt." His voice sounds deeper compared to his appearance, but it suited him in a strange way. When he got closer to them, Minghao notices how pretty his dark eyes looked against his light skin, white shirt, and black hair, the perfect balance of light and dark.

 

"No, no, we're sorry for disturbing you." Minghao speaks up, giving him a grin that almost seems too big for any normal conversation and apology. The life guard smiles back and Minghao almost melts at the way his eyes close and smile as well.

 

"We'll stop being so rowdy." Minghao almost forgot Junhui was there when he jumps a bit at his voice. He had gotten so distracted that it flustered him quite a lot. The black-haired beauty nods to him, "It's really no problem, it happens all the time. Just be more careful, okay?"

 

Junhui nods back while Minghao speaks quickly, "We will!" His voice comes off loud, but he doesn't care, they were at the beach after all. "Thank you for the warning!" Junhui giggles next to him for the ridiculous answer, but the life guard doesn't seem to mind as he begins to swim away from them and towards another group of kids who were pushing each other off floats. Minghao lets go the breath he had been holding.

 

He felt like drowning himself in the ocean at the shit-eating grin his friend had when the angel-of-a-boy left. Neither of them say a word as they get closer to the shore and when both can touch their feet flat on the ocean flooring Junhui wraps his arms around Minghao's chest and shoulders teasingly.

 

"Fallen for a life guard, Hao?" Minghao let's out a scoff along with a glare to his teasing friend. He pulls himself out of the grasp immediately and keeps moving to the shore, turning around now and then to spot the beautiful mystery boy. Junhui follows close behind, his swimming classes giving him an easy advantage to catching up.

 

Junhui watches Minghao's gaze carefully until both land eyes on the life guard, who was now on the shore next to the life guard tower. He was chatting away with another boy who wore the same white and red lanyard with a whistle attached to it. Minghao sighs and crosses his arms just to dig them in his skin to distract himself.

 

Soon they also make it to the sandy beach shore, and stop when the heat of the not-wet sand burns the skin pads of their feet. "He's damn good looking." Is all Minghao says, still lawfully staring at him from a miles away.

 

"Go talk to him then, lover boy." Junhui replies behind him, lightly punching his back in attempt to make him move forward. Minghao turns his attention back to Junhui just to give him a disgusted look, "How the hell do I do that?"

 

Junhui smiles. "Didn't you say you could get with anyone you wanted? That you were confident?" He repeats Minghao's words from before word by word easily as they were still fresh in his mind. Minghao scowls at his friend before turning back towards the life guard tower where the boy was. The life guard's friend had finally left and he was there all alone, casually leaning against the wooden ladder of the tower.

 

Minghao has no liquid courage in his system, his head ached, and his stomach was full of butterflies, but he can't help but take a few small steps towards him. "I am confident. Just watch me." He says to Junhui without looking back, and when the older doesn't reply he keeps his slow moving pace towards the eye-catching life guard.

 

God, what is he doing? What if he embarrasses himself? What if he trips over something hidden in the ground and gets a mouthful of sand? The endless amount of worries lay heavy on his shoulders, yet he still forces his legs to go forward and make himself make a small amount of conversation. His confidence goes down each step he takes.

 

Soon he finds himself steps away from pretty much making a fool out of himself in his opinion. Why the hell is he so nervous? All he has to do is go up to him and say 'Hi I'm Minghao, it's nice to meet you' and everything else will fall in place. Is this really the hardship of love at first sight? He suddenly envies how Hansol fell in love with Seungkwan the first time he saw him, and now those two were dating. Maybe he should talk to Hansol before he tried anything he'd regret.

 

"Do you need something?" God damn it. It's that deep voice he heard just ten minutes ago that he's already fallen in love with. And the one who said the voice is staring at him, dark squinted-like eyes of questioning looking right into his own. Minghao's lips felt as dry as the sand, "I..I..Uhm" Random attempts of words spill out.

 

Then before the life guard can speak and make Minghao stumble over his words even more, he feels a hard impact on the back of his head. It's so sudden that it makes me almost fall forward onto his knees and the immense pain he gets is immediate. He cusses out painfully. He was going to beat whoever did this.

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" His pain is still heavy, but he can hear the voice behind him that soon arrived to stand near him and the life guard. It's another man, noticeably taller than everyone else, his face flushed with worry and embarrassment while awkwardly clutching his surfboard under his arm. The pretty life guard he had attempted to talk to eyebrows shift, his expression also showing worry. "Are you okay? God I'm sorry, my friend can be an idiot and forget where he's looking." He tries to apologize but when he speaks Minghao's pain feels like its depleting just from his voice.

 

A part of him wanted to absolutely blow up on this guy who just smacked him in the back of the head with a surfboard. Yet the other part made him keep his cool in front of the life guard this supposed surfer was friends with. So he answers with, "No it's fine. It was an accident." He nods his head to the tall man politely like he was saying 'we're cool, no hard feelings'. The man sighs with relief at Minghao's reply. "I never meant to hurt you, can I make it up to you please? It looked like it hurt pretty bad."

 

Of course it hurt, he got hit in the back of the head with a damn surfboard. He doesn't say that though. "No it's okay, don't worry." Minghao doesn't say anything else to the tall boy, but instead plucks up his sudden courage and looks at the pretty boy with the big worried look on his face. "I just came to ask... if you have any plans tonight?" That was the bravest thing that he's ever done in his life. He feels his stress level going up and down like a rollercoaster.

 

The life guard gives a weary smile, yet surprise as well as he recovered quickly from the sudden impact that hit him moments ago. The tall nuisance joins in the conversation, "Uh, I thought we were hanging out tonight, I need help at the diner." The boy makes a loud sigh at the other man's words. He shakes his head to Minghao sadly. "I'm sorry, Mingyu and I are busy. How about another time, though?"

 

Mingyu. That's the tall man's name. He hopes in another language that name is the definition of a cockblock. "No it's alright! How about tomorrow?" Minghao asks. He can't lie, he's disappointed, but he can always try again tomorrow. 

 

"Sure! I work in the afternoons for the next two days, though, if you're okay with working around that." The black-haired boy suggests. It wasn't like he was being asked out on a date, it was like he was being asked out just to become friends and it made Minghao's skin almost crawl.

 

The boy named Mingyu points his surfboard at the life guard. "Hey, are you ready to head out? Didn't your shift end a few minutes ago?" Minghao almost burned into a crisp. Was this cute guy really free until this giant named Mingyu showed up, was he really just a few moments late? 

 

"Ah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then...er.." Oh right, he never said his name. That made things feel almost awkward once more. "Minghao." He answers immediately, trying to cool down after all that just happened. 

 

The boy smiles once more. "Soonyoung." Minghao's heart feels like putty because of what a cute name that is. It suited him, by his face, voice, even what little of his giddy personality that he's actually seen so far. "It's cool to meet you too, Minghao, sorry again about hitting you." Mingyu says, going into Minghao's thoughts. 

 

Then they part ways, with Soonyoung and Mingyu going in the direction of the nearby smoothie hut, while Minghao heads bag to where he and his own friends had their beach stuff at. Honestly, he was still taking in what really just happened so suddenly. The back of his head still ached, yet his heart was beating so fast. 

 

Soon he makes it back to his group. Seungkwan was laying across his orange beach towel, body glowing under the sun from his tanning oil. Junhui and Hansol sat underneath the umbrellas with their own towels, eating some of the snacks that they had brought along. When Minghao's appearance was seen coming towards them, Junhui has a smirk immediately on his lips.

 

"So how did it go?" Junhui gets right to the point, Hansol smiled next to him curiously. It was obvious he told the youngest about what happened. Minghao should've know that he'd spill the news. So then he begins telling all the news, from being able to hang out sometime tomorrow, learning his name was Soonyoung, and to being smacked in the head and cockblocked by Soonyoung's friend, Mingyu.

 

He's obviously frustrated and even his voice says it. "And he just got off work when I came over to him, but apparently he made plans with that Mingyu guy." He rips open a snackcake and bites into it. While chewing away at the treat, Seungkwan sits up from his towel and moves into the shade. His skin was definitely noticeably a tad darker when he gets closer.

 

"At least he's going to make you time tomorrow, you still got a chance. Besides, we should probably head back to the beach house for dinner now." He says, already stuffing some of the empty pop cans back into the cooler. Hansol helps by cleaning up the empty wrappers and bags and shoving them in the plastic bags they brought. Minghao knows he's right and should stop feeling upset about being turned down for the next day.

 

He sighs, and pulls an umbrella from the ground. "You're right. Let's head out." The four quickly clean up their stuff and head out to walk back to their home for the next two months. 

 

Minghao knows he's letting this get to his head more than it should, but his thoughts about that soon leave when he gets caught up talking with his friends. They talk about what plans they had for their time up here, and the events that took place during the sumer here as well. He was feeling more hyped than ever. Maybe this summer would turn out much better than he expected, Minghao thinks to himself as the four walk home in the view of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my summer fic uwu  
> i have 2 other fics in progress but i wanted to do something for summer + june is pride month so why not? i'm actually very excited for this, ive got big plans for this fanfic!! 
> 
> It's pretty damn lengthy and i apologize for that it was meant to be shorter but i got too caught up in this bc i got nonstop ideas 😔
> 
> i hope u like it so far tho!! I will make sure to shorten the chapters after this one so it'll look better!  
> have a good day/night💖💖


End file.
